The Lonely Chef
by The great darer
Summary: Sasami the cook who is so lonely, she even makes a song of it!


**The Lonely Chef**

"Sasami, am starving!" Whined Ryoko, Ayeka who was in hot pursuit for the chair that was closest to Tenchi agreed. "Yes, what is taking you so long? You're still yet to plan for late breakfast let alone serving the mid breakfast!

Washu, driven by the need of more self attention opted not to walk but to teleport instead the chair that Ryoko and Ayeka were fighting over, and then Tenchi. Then beam in the chair, followed by herself and Tenchi onto her lap, she held the nervous Tenchi close to her bosom. "Yes Sasami hurry up if you can but make sure you give Ryoko and Ayeka their desserts, but don't worry about me" With a proud look on her face, she hugged Tenchi and eyed the two girls who were tangled together on the floor "I already got mine"

Tenchi gulped.

Then Mihoshi dropped by, all the way from the third floor to be exact.

"SASAMI!" Yelled everyone, united for once over what they wanted, and Sasami did hear it all, she sighed away working and working amidst the steamed cooking pots, the ovens and more then humid heat of the kitchen, only the faithful cabbit was there to cheer her on, only because it wanted a carrot in the end. Sasami peered out a tiny opening of the small kitchen doors on her work shelf, ready to be open so food can be passed through, she peeped through a crack to see Tenchi cradled mercilessly by an adult sized Washu. "The more I look into this soup, the more my heart it yearns for you"

She was into a song! Long hours and little of Tenchi made her miserable and lonely but she briefly saw him through that crack and pushed herself away going to a chopping board and working to the tune of her own misery. "The more I chop this Artichoke, The more I wish to give up hope, the more I grill this juicy steak. The more I think of my mistakes"

It was a mistake of course to think that there would be enough for her, there never was after cooking, Oh woe to the tragic chef! It meant she had to go shopping afterwards, and more time away from Tenchi!

"The more I toast this seedless bun" She sang, almost as if applying to be a funeral choir singer "The more I wonder, what I have done? A table spoon of sadness, a dash of discontent and two cups of anger that you'll never forget" She took out a reddish sprinkler, so brightly red it was like it was exclaiming itself to be volatile as she sprinkled it onto Ryoko, Ayeka (and Washu) she would like to hear the mad rush to a toilet throughout the night from the three and finding out the toilet was soon to be out of order, before falling asleep but till then she found herself in torment and regret. Ah regret, that's the word she had been looking for!

"And an ounce of regret" Continued Sasami "Mix it all together, It's The Sensitive Chef!"

'**FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD'**

Their demands continued and sasami's audience was a small cabbit sitting on the top shelf, wondering in what looked to be self pity when in fact it wanted to eat as well, but sasami still sung to herself and to ryo-oki in the mistaken belief that the cabbit actually cared about her.

"The more I feed the human race, the more I need your warm embrace" Again peering through the crack to see her Tenchi fighting valiantly against the kiss of Washu "The more I use this rolling pin  
The more I wish to touch your skin" She sighed "The more I bake this chocolate cake, The more I want to kiss your face" Her hands were now working on grating the cheese "The more I grate this Cheddar cheese, The more I fall on to my knees" Each grating of the chesse was the shedding of her tears, oh she was in angst to be so far from and slaved away from Tenchi.

"I'm a sensitive chef, I cry when I bake  
I'm a sensitive chef, with tears on my steak  
I'm a sensitive chef, with my pots and pans  
I'm a sensitive chef, and no-one understands!!!!"

'SASAMI!'

"Oh, all right" Whispered Sasami, her two minute self monoulge of fame was over and now it was back to work, again.

* * *

AN: Is the poetry/song mine, quite simply yes/no, convience is a pain at times as i have written a poem similir (and part of it is included) Then I recive an email from a friend of something more similir so I sliced, the last paragraph is the work of the email I recived becuase the last stanze was more effective then anything i can come up, the rest, my work.


End file.
